Cupid The Secret Of Serenity
by Atomdancerrr
Summary: When a Social Worker checks up on Delightful she is terrified, soothed and amazed! Most "abused," "failure to thrive" babies raised by "psychotic dads" do not hover on the ceiling, do not talk and do not give you the secret of serenity!


Cupid. The Secret of Serenity

by

Elizabeth Hensley 8-)

Delightful still could not tie her shoes but she had learned to turn the TV on using psychokinesis so her mother, Dr Claire McCrae was very surprised one morning to come in the kitchen and discover her daughter had woke up before her, flown in the kitchen and was watching Barney on the kitchen television set. It was not that she had flown that had surprised her. Her daughter was a half blood goddess and she was always doing that. It was that she was watching Barney.

Claire asked amused, "Well! I thought that purple Dino was beneath your IQ, goddess of Serenity! What gives with this attack of sudden normal Toddler behavior?"

For even though Delightful looked like a Newborn she was really two years old. Her "failure to thrive" was a source of worry to everyone. Not so much because she was really failing to thrive. Because she was really a half blood goddess and they don't grow up as quickly as Mortals do but because it looked like Child abuse or a severe health problem and it had already gotten them in trouble once with Child Protective Services and lead to a long custody battle and it could happen again at any time.

Delightful said, "I am studying it the way an Anthropologist would study a foreign culture. I am also mocking it. I have created a filk song."

Claire grinned, "Let's hear it.'

In a clear and on tune beautiful baby voice Delightful sang, "I love you. You love me.

Let's tie Barney to a tree!

Lets go let him have a talk

With the Velcocirator from Jurassic park!

Claire laughed, "You are your father's daughter alright!"

Delightful giggled a melodic baby laugh and high fived Uncle Mercury. But Claire didn't notice because she was paying attention to the door because the door bell had just ran. It rang Beethoven's Ode de joy. That was a new development that Trevor had just added with a screw driver and a You Tube DIY how to video.

Dr Claire McCrae went over to the door and opened it.

The Lady at the door said, ""I am Sandra Thompson; Psychiatric Social Worker and I have been sent by the Department of Children and Families to make sure Delightful is adjusting to being back with her family again."

Dr Claire McCrae sighed, "I wonder when you will ever leave us alone? OK. Come in. I realize I have to and besides we have nothing to hide. She's in our kitchen."

Sandra Thomson looked like she had been chewing lemons. "You left her unattended?

Claire sighed again, "Only for second. The door bell rang!"

Sandra said warningly. "It only takes a second for a Child to burn herself on the stove!" 

Claire lead the Social worker into their little kitchen. "Delightful do you know that the stove is hot and you should not go near it?"

To the Social Worker's surprise this seemingly newborn baby then said quite clearly, "Yes Mommy. I do."

Claire gave Sandra a smug look.

"She is still too young to be left by herself."

Claire gritted her teeth and was thinking,_ Then quit __making me go answer the door!_

Delightful said, "Not by myself. Not ever! Got the gods watching me. And Mommy was only in the living room."

The Social Worker sniffed, "And you are raising her a Pagan!" 

Claire went absolutely livid at that, "Our religious beliefs. Or in this case my husband's are

none of the government's business!"

Sandra shook her head in disagreement, "They may be if they effect the mental health of the child. The father is considered psychotic because he believes he is or was Cupid, and he has obviously convinced his child of his delusional world view."

Delightful's little face was starting to turn red and her look went unusually cold for a baby's. "Daddy IS Cupid! Cupid! Cupid!"

Grimly the Social Worker said, "My point has been made."

Claire gave her precocious bundle of joy a "you know better" look."

Delightful just giggled and stuck her tongue out at her Mother.

"And she is showing unusually rebellious behavior for a baby."

Delightful said serenely, "That's 'cause I am a goddess and you are being most disrespectful for a Mortal!" 

It was Sandra's turn to look livid. "Oh oh! This is not good! We may have to pull the child again."

Delightful's little face clouded over with an incredible amount of anger. "Oh no you will not!"

She suddenly launched herself towards the ceiling and turned around and floated there as if stuck to it. "No one will take me away from Cupid! Mommy! Felix! Ever again!"

Claire groaned and the Social Worker gasped.

Claire got her a chair quickly and Sandra sat down. Fanning her self and patting at her rapidly beating heart she finally said, "So it's true!"

Claire reluctantly nodded.

"Then this is what you have been living with? Gods! And they have powers and you don't?"

Claire shook her head, "No. My husband has no powers because he violated the conditions of his punishment by having sex with a Mortal before he got his one hundred Couples united. But I am going to develop powers and become the goddess, Psyche, the goddess of thought, Science and Reason. It's only a matter of time."

"Have you seen any signs of this yet?"

"No. Not yet. Thank God!" Claire grimaced at the irony of her statement!

"That brings up a can of Worms! I was raised a Baptist. How...?"

Claire said quickly. "Don't worry. This actually confirms that. The supernatural is just more complicated than we've been taught in Sunday school that's all. There are more realms and principalities and powers than we can possibly be taught about and what is hidden under a fruit crate and bush on Mount Olympus does not negate what is hovering in Geosynchronous orbit over Jerusalem. The supernatural realm is just as complex and varied as this realm, more even.

"What?"

Delightful said scornfully, "Why do you Mortals not read your own instruction Manuel? New Jerusalem is a 1500 mile long cube. You Mortals use Science to build your Mortal keep in the Future but because Time circles it already exists. You give Christ His power just as Revelation chapter 5 says you do and grow into Him just as Ephesians 4:15 says you do. But you make us a whole lot sooner than you do that and we were made to last forever so here we still are! We have our own god keep over there on Mount Olympus and we do just fine even if we are a bit disturbed because you forgot about us, thank you very much so I don't need rescuing!" She stuck her tongue out at the Social Worker again.

Claire said, "Delightful that is very rude to keep sticking your tongue out at folks."

Delightful said in a hurt tone of voice.. "She was going to god nap me and you call _me_ rude!" 

Claire recognized that tone of voice. _Oh dear the child definitely is her father's daughter!_

The Social Worker said, "I guess this changes things. Obviously the two of you should keep Delightful and raise her as best anyone can or we could have a real situation on our hands!"

Delightful said, "Yeah. You don't want my family mad at you!"

"We certainly don't!"

Delightful flew over to Sandra and stared her into her eyes, her own eyes narrow as slits and cold as a an angry Cat's. "And I am being watched carefully every second. The mistake of me not being guarded will not happen again!" Her voice was incredibly cold and warning for an infant's. She glared at Sandra Thomson who felt a cold chill go up and down her spine!

Claire said quickly, "Delightful remember it is not Sandra's fault. She did not know what you really were and she really did have your best interests at heart!"

Delightful look softened a bit at that. But only a bit. Firmly she warned, "You shall leave me here with my family forever!"

Sandra said quickly, "Oh course! I shall write in my report your parents are doing a great job. A GREAT job! A few more reports like that and our supervision will gradually be removed until we do not come any more." She sighed, "Unless there is another complaint and then we are legally required to investigate even if we are positive already it is false!"

Claire said, "I hope no one complains again. My husband's family has started paying careful attention to all of our Neighbors and even Bar Customers. They are trying to figure out who made the original complaint. I don't want to think what will happen if..."

Sandra shuttered.

"Unlike what my husband calls, "The Big Guy," who apparently we Mortals grow into over the next few billion years, the little g's who are just our own creation do not have total omnipresence. Just selective. They can watch any single one of us anywhere, anywhen. No one really has any privacy because what quantum physics will someday call Dimension 7, the Supernatural realm is closer than you think and we are all being watched by an incredible number of beings all the time! But they can't watch everything and everybody at once. But now they have an agenda here and are searching for that Complainer! I feel very very scared for him or her! Not all of my husband's family are nice people like my Cupid is and his Mother and his Uncle Mercury. Some of the gods are really nasty!"

"What will happen to me if I warn this Person?

"You are being watched right now by Uncle Mercury who is standing right here. Claire pointed at what seemed to be a patch of nothing. "Yes I can see him now. (The psychic veil has been lifted away from my eyes so I can see the supernatural world). And by others not so forgiving and you will continue to be watched for however long it takes. You try to warn that Person and he or any one of almost a hundred other gods will then KNOW who that Person is!"

Sandra stared in fear at the patch of "nothing. "I think I will leave now!"

Delightful frowned and said softly. "No! I shall give you a gift first. Because I have taken away from you what I am."

Sandra stared at her, frightened. "What you are?"

Delightful frowned again but it was at herself this time. "I am Serenity and I have terrified you! That was very wrong! I must give you back what I am if you will just forgive me and accept it!"

She smiled and her face started to glow. "Because I am both Mortal and goddess I am like Winston Churchill who was both an American Citizen and a British Citizen! I have dual citizenship. I can live in the god keep Olympus but because I asked the God Jesus to indwell me and forgive me and correct my faults and make me serene enough I can live in New Jerusalem too and I have what no other little g has, peace in my heart! That is why I am the goddess of serenity and I can impart the gift of serenity to many of my fellow gods and Mortals when they are willing to accept it."

Sandra said quickly, "I am certainly willing to accept serenity. There is so little of that in this World!

Delightful nodded, "It is what I have come to give back.

"So just live! Invite Christ into you to make His improvements and then keep forever close to the Big Guy for He shall fill you with His perfect Cosmic Muffin Presence and Love. But don't let life become so complicated and busy. It does not really have to be. Do not fill it with more gadgets than you really need. Gadgets are good in moderation but they should be your servants not the other way around. If you have to work many extra hours to earn more of them and/or to keep them repaired, think! How much blue sky and Flower time and time with your Family and Pets are you giving up? Is it worth it? Turn off the TV's more and spend more time just looking at Trees and sky, or at Fish in tanks, and get Pets. But when you do watch TV watch the good stuff that will fill you with Love and optimism and model kind behavior. Lay in Grass. Smell and look at Flowers. Whatever you do, do not watch the news! Read papers and books and magazines and the Net to stay informed for most TV is shallow. TV news lies most often and gets your minds off of what is important, talking about Actors and such and makes you worry and concentrate on vanity and fluff instead of worship. When it does cover real events it only partly covers (only that which is visually interesting and quick). So you often come to incorrect conclusions.

Be as happy for the God who lives inside of you as your brain will allow you to be. But If your brain will not let you feel happy at least do not feel guilty. God loves the sick too and does not condemn them or think they lack faith like so many of His Followers think. Sickness of body and brain and mind comes for many reasons and it isn't always due to personal sin or weakness and it is never because God does not love you. He suffered too. Suffering lets you learn compassion for others and without it we'd all be assholes, even we gods, even THE God! And without suffering there would be no motivation to improve the Future. It is an inoculation against the most horrible disease of all: lack of compassion. But do everything you can to relieve it in yourself and others because it is also a puzzle you have been given to figure out how to defeat on your way towards growing into Christ.

Medicine is good. Nutrition is good and all forms of healing are from God. Use as many as help. Doctors do not have all the answers. Health food stores do not have all the answers. Religious leaders and Therapists do not have all the answers. And often wise and trusted Experts can be wrong. Sometimes what will heal one Person will kill another or make them horribly sick. Trust what your body tells you even when it conflicts with what everyone tells you. Your Gut brain _knows_ you! Listen when Experts promote their own wisdom but do not listen when they downplay someone else's for when someone does that they are most often wrong. Many ways to health work but most work better when used with other ways too. The more ways you use the better off you will be."

When you eat, savor it for you are savoring it for Christ who lives in you and does He ever love to eat! Eat only good food. If you eat junk you will become junk. If you watch and read junk your mind will become junk. Why eat and read and watch junk when there is not enough time to enjoy all the good stuff you could have had instead? Go to truthinlabeling dot org and learn the 40 different ways glutamate is allowed to hide in foods. For it causes rage reactions and anxiety and brain damage. It is not possible for many to be serene when they have eaten this brain poison and it is in almost all prepared foods even baby foods and vaccinations. The FDA is being watched and it is noted they have not done their job protecting Folks, especially Autistic People from this. Each guilty soul will stand before the Big Guy and give account for their negligence!

When you are near beauty, rejoice deeply in it for you are rejoicing in it for God. When you hear music, enjoy it deeply for you are enjoying it for God. Dance with your body if you can and in your soul _always_. It is your duty to be aware of all pleasure completely for He feels pleasure through you. Make being happy and serene a sacred duty for it _**is!**_"

Delightful frowned "Beware of prophets of doom who would steal Serenity from you. Every religion has them and Science is a religion. You Mortals did not cause most of global warming because the Sun itself gets hotter and then colder again and it is warmer on Mars now too. But you will slowly solve it because you are part of Gaia too. You are Gaia becoming aware of herself. You will paint roofs and roads and parking lots white to reflect heat back into Space. You will take back the Sahara from the Grasshoppers and other teeth who stole it from You and turn it back into Eden. You will plant lots and lots of Trees all over the place and seed the oceans with iron powder and other nutrients so the Green Life there will blossom and suck in carbon. You will make better and better solar power. You will run your cars on bio-gas. You will survive and prosper. But along will come another crisis and more Prophets screaming at you that Earth and everything is doomed because of your sins. Listen only enough to correct your mistakes but do be aware they WILL be corrected and Earth and everything will never be doomed until all the Mortals who live there no longer need it! Let no one steal the gift of happiness and Serenity from you God meant you to have!

"Learn! Learn! Learn from every source! Do not become the victim of any false prophet or a cult or even legitimate ones who stir up mental discord and steal me from you. For sometimes even legitimate Religious Leaders who should be teaching you to have faith in God's wonderful and amazing Future do the same thing with their talks of nuclear hell fire and such. Avoid them too. They may tell partial truths but they dwell on what you should not be dwelling on. Just live and enjoy fully the precious gift of life you have been given! Do is Dogs do. Just be! Breath deeply. Tell jokes and riddles where ever you go. Grin at Strangers and get a chain reaction of smiles and giggles going around and around the World. Pay good deeds small and large forward. Watch less TV and play fewer computer games for that is conflict and stirs up the adrenals. Sleep more. Most modern Mortals are so sleep deprived and it is making you all very cranky and stressed and bothered about so very little. Quit worrying. Yes there are wars and rumors of wars and famines and earthquakes in many places. The ring of fire is always on the move and you keep trying to curb your population with war but those are just the beginnings of problems not a sign the end is near at all. Just the opposite. Read what Jesus said carefully and see that this is so. He said that these are but the beginning of troubles. They will go on and on and on for thousands and thousands of years until you figure out how to stop them. The Kingdom so many of you seek will come but it is because you, the Body of Christ use Science to build it yourselves and you give Jesus His Kingdom because worthy is the Lamb to receive it. (You are the Body of Christ and all Carpenters use their bodies to build things). What happens in Revelation and the rest of the Bible happens over thousands of years. No one generation must suffer everything in Revelation as you you have been falsely taught. You Mortals have thousands of years yet to evolve and progress and God will love you and guide you through every one of His generations until you grow upwards in love into the Head into Christ Himself and His coming will be glorious, like lightning lighting up what was so dark before so you suddenly realize the beauty and wonder that were hidden but already there in the darkness all along. His coming will not be something to fear for He is Who You will be when You are perfected and fully grown. So relax and raise your Children well. Teach them to enjoy what you Mortals have been given for Mortals are actually held accountable by God if you do not each do the best you can to enjoy every allowed pleasure. You were commanded to rejoice and it is the least obeyed commandment! God is an Artist and you often ignore and fail to enjoy His artwork! Your Children will inherit what you leave to them so take care of it and they will possess it and pass it to their Children and so forth and so on, seed time and harvest shall not cease and you shall own the stars and beyond."

Sandra stared at her amazed. Finally she said, "Thank you!" Because what else could one say to all that?

Then Delightful smiled serenely her face continuing to glow.

Then Sandra said, "You gave me what you are. I think I will leave now."

Claire and Delightful said it together, "Good idea."

Sandra grabbed up her clip board and purse and rushed to the door and left.

Claire let out a sigh of relief but she was not entirely relieved. _What if the Social Worker tried to __tell what she saw? Most likely she would not be believed but what if?  
_

But the goddess of serenity was not worried at all now. Just like that Delightful fell asleep.

Dreaming of keeps both Mortal and divine.

Serenity's Hymn

Our blue Planet, precious Planet

is a Life-keep in soft Space

It is guided, gently guided

By the Love of Eternal Grace

And there always will be Serenity!

For the ones who stop to think!

Don't be struggling! Don't be fretting!

Just call out and embrace His love!

Ignore all prophets saying doom comes

For all cycles rise and fall

Warmth and cold come.

Warmth and cold pass.

Endure and wait, learn, watch and sooth!

Future beckons. Forever growing full

Never ending. Always good.

And then someday

Complete the Circle

And the cycle starts again!

And there always will be things to learn!

And there always will be fun!

Don't be worrying! Yes God loves us.

And our silly, silly ways!

Enjoy the scenery. Like the colors,

Ignore the mean stuff, just be kind.

And the centuries will be whizzing by

Knowledge and our ways will grow

But God loves us. We don't phase Him.

Not a thing we think or do!

Our blue Planet, precious Planet

is a Life-keep in soft Space

It is guided, gently guided

By the Love of Eternal Grace


End file.
